The Hammer Song and the Tower of Pain
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: Hurt/Comfort one-shot based on song of the same name for Hibari Kyoya. After a while, he was completely alone. After a while more, he found that not being alone isn't bad at all. Warning: Slight 1827 at the very very end.


**I'm back~! Not for long, unfortunately. I just wanted to type this up before going to bed. This actually isn't an original idea; this is based off "The Hammer Song and the Tower of Pain." My inspiration came from a picture with Hibari stacking and sitting on the boxes. I'm not sure where it came from, so I can't source it, but if someone happens to know, I'll be more than willing to credit the original artist.**

* * *

**The Hammer Song and the Tower of Pain**

"Father, can you help me-"

"I'm busy right now."

The five-year-old boy stood in the doorway of his father's study, holding a pencil in one hand and a worksheet in the other. He bowed and murmured an apology before leaving.

_I collected the small pains_

_I wanted to throw away but couldn't_

_I put them all away_

_And filled the first box_

* * *

"Mother, can I go to-"

"Sorry, Kyoya, but I'm busy at the moment."

The ten-year-old boy stood behind his mother, holding an invitation to the birthday party that his classmates wanted to throw for him.

_I collected things I threw away and things I found_

_And stack up the full boxes_

_Looking sidelong at passers-by_

_I stacked up the tenth box_

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? Apparently he's the strongest one at Namimori, and he'll beat up anyone who tries to get close to him!"

"What? Ha! Let's go teach him a lesson then!"

"But he even put Leader into the hospital."

"Are you serious? We can't go up against him like that. It's best to just lie low then."

_I looked down at the curious onlookers_

_Gaping up at me_

_They look like ants from here_

_I stacked up the hundredth box_

* * *

"Hibari-kun is skipping class again?"

"Just let him be. There are less victims that way."

"A-Alright."

_I know I'm special_

_Everyone's looking up at me_

_I was chosen by a lonely god_

_To come up here_

* * *

"Ah! It's Hibari-san!"

The hallway split within seconds. The students cleared a smooth path that no one dared to step on except for the teenager that it was meant for. Everyone crowded against the walls and windows as he walked past them, with his school uniform looking as prim and proper as always and his black hair and jacket seeming to flow behind him. No one dared to approach their school's prefect.

The moment he disappeared, they regrouped and whispered amongst themselves, mentioning how scary he was. A small handful in the crowd however, didn't.

_All I can hear is the wind_

_I stacked up the thousandth box_

_Looking down made me dizzy_

_My ladder fell down_

_Then I really felt lonely_

_Like no one was looking at me_

_I was so scared I couldn't speak_

_Then suddenly I heard the hammer song_

* * *

"Hibari Kyoya, I'd like you to join Tsuna's family."

_Knocking each one down in order_

_Someone was singing a hammer song_

_Everyone wants to talk to you_

_Come down to the same level_

"Ah, Hibari-san! S-Surprise!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He blinked multiple times, making sure that it was real, before reaching up to brush the confetti off his hair. He looked around the room, seeing everyone there. He hid his smile with a smirk and pulled out his trademark tonfas.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for doing something so herbivorous, I'll bite you to death!"

He chased the brunet around the room before the others interfered. Somehow, between the yelling of each of the herbivores and the mess that they were making, in his house no less, he found that maybe… Not being alone isn't too bad after all.

By the end of the day, once everyone had cleaned up and left, he sat on his couch to rest, but the omnivore, Tsunayoshi, had surprised him again with a small, neatly wrapped purple box. He looked at him, waiting for the present to be opened. Hibari opened it to reveal a handmade, yellow, ball of fluff. With two small black eyes and an orange beak.

"It's supposed to be a H-Hibird charm."

The omnivore stuttered, and suddenly pecked him on the check before running away. The spot that he kissed tingled with warmth. Yep, not being alone isn't bad at all.

* * *

**No, I did not include all the lyrics of the song and only took parts that I felt suited this. Yes, it's not very angsty. Yes, I'm terrible at keeping characters in character. Yes, I didn't really choose appropriate scenes. Yes, this is short, and yes, I should be working on my other fanfics. I know, I know. People make me guilty when they follow, favorite, or even review my fanfics. I'M SORRY I'LL GO WORK ON THEM RIGHT NOW.**


End file.
